1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having a structure where a display module is mounted to a case.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
As the mobile terminal is provided with diversified functions, a display is considered as a main component and the mobile terminal has a larger screen. However, as the size of the display increases, the size of the mobile terminal also increases. In order to solve such problem, required is a new design capable of increasing the size of the display while minimizing the size of the mobile terminal.